Parenteral iron therapy is known to be effective in a variety of diseases and conditions including, but not limited to, severe iron deficiency, iron deficiency anemia, problems of intestinal iron absorption, intestinal iron intolerance, cases where regular intake of an oral iron preparation is not guaranteed, iron deficiency where there is no response to oral therapy (e.g., dialysis patients), and situations where iron stores are scarcely or not at all formed but would be important for further therapy (e.g., in combination with erythropoietin). Geisser et al., Arzneimittelforschung (1992) 42(12), 1439-1452. There exist various commercially available parenteral iron formulations. But many currently available parenteral iron drugs, while purportedly effective at repleting iron stores, have health risks and dosage limitations associated with their use.
Currently available parenteral iron formulations approved for use in the U.S. include iron dextran (e.g., InFed, Dexferrum), sodium ferric gluconate complex in sucrose (Ferrlecit), and iron sucrose (Venofer). Although serious and life-threatening reactions occur most frequently with iron dextran, they are also known to occur with other parenteral iron products. In addition, non-life threatening reactions such as arthralgia, back pain, hypotension, fever, myalgia, pruritus, vertigo, and vomiting also occur. These reactions, while not life-threatening, often preclude further dosing and therefore iron repletion.
Iron dextran, the first parenteral iron product available in the United States (US), has been associated with an incidence of anaphylactoid-type reactions (i.e., dyspnea, wheezing, chest pain, hypotension, urticaria, angioedema). See generally Fishbane, Am J Kidney Dis (2003) 41 (5Suppl), 18-26; Landry et al. (2005) Am J Nephrol 25, 400-410, 407. This high incidence of anaphylactoid reactions is believed to be caused by the formation of antibodies to the dextran moiety. Other parenteral iron products (e.g., iron sucrose and iron gluconate) do not contain the dextran moiety, and the incidence of anaphylaxis with these products is markedly lower. Fishbane, Am J Kidney Dis (2003) 41(5Suppl), 18-26; Geisser et al., Arzneimittelforschung (1992) 42(12), 1439-52. However, the physical characteristics of, for example, iron gluconate and iron sucrose lead to dosage and administration rate limitations. Negative characteristics include high pH, high osmolarity, low dosage limits (e.g., maximum 500 mg iron once per week, not exceeding 7 mg iron/kg body weight), and the long duration of administration (e.g., 100 mg iron over at least 5 minutes as an injection; 500 mg iron over at least 3.5 hours as a drip infusion). Furthermore, injectable high molecular mass substances produce more allergic reactions than the corresponding low molecular mass substances. Geisser et al. (1992) Arzneimittelforschung 42: 1439-1452.
Ferumoxytol is a newer parenteral iron formulation but limited information is available as to its efficacy and administration. See e.g., Landry et al. (2005) Am J Nephrol 25, 400-410, 408; and Spinowitz et al. (2005) Kidney Intl 68, 1801-1807; U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,498.
Various pharmacokinetic studies suggest that doses of iron complexes higher than 200 mg of iron are generally unsuitable and that the conventional therapy model prescribes repeated applications of lower doses over several days. See Geisser et al., (1992) Arzneimittelforschung 42: 1439-1452. For example, to achieve iron repletion under current therapy models, a total dose of 1 g typically requires 5 to 10 sessions over an extended period of time. These delivery modes incur significant expense for supplies such as tubing and infusate, costly nursing time, multiple administrations, and patient inconvenience.